legoislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Agents Defense Organization
The Agents Defense Organization, '''often simply known as the '''Agents, are an elite organization of spies and special agents who have varying talents and hi-tech vehicles to stop villainy. The Agents were formed in 2008 by the LEGOLAND Government to replace the outdated Alpha Team. The Agents often clash with the Alpha Team during any sorta of meeting with each other and have an inter-agency rivalry. The Agents are constantly up against Dr. Inferno and his henchmen who are attempting to take over the world. History In late July 2008, a new super villain, a minifig called Dr. Inferno, revealed his plans to take over the world in the absence of Evil Ogel, who had gone into hiding in 2005. The LEGOLAND government decided to step up and face this new threat with a new team of agents to replace the Alpha Team. They named this group the Agents Defense Organization and the LEGO Company designed hi-tech vehicles to combat Dr. Inferno's many cyborg henchmen and equally dangerous vehicles. Four minifigs were signed on to the team: Chase, Charge, Fuse, and Trace. Evil Plan 1.0 Agent Chase, the leader of the team and founder, was sent to the snow Himalaya Mountains after the ADO received a report of an Inferno Agent in the region. This Inferno Agents, the cyborg Saw-Fist, broke into a secret Agents facility deep in the mountains and stole a rare Energy Crystal that was found on Planet U in 1999 to finance Dr. Inferno's plans. Agent Chase arrived on his propeller-powered jetpack and chased Saw-Fist's snowmobile down the mountains. Saw Fist escaped, but the crystal was recovered by Chase's winch on his jetpack. Not long afterwards, in early August 2008, the Agents discovered that Break Jaw, another one of Dr. Inferno's henchmen, had found a treasure map in the Amazon and was keeping it at a hidden Inferno base in a swamp. Agent Charge raced there on his rocket-cycle, jumping over the broken bridge and shooting down a FLIK-type turret shooting at him. Charge recovered the map and raced out of the Swamp Base as Break Jaw sent his remote control crocodiles after the Agent. However, Charge escaped with the map. However, Break Jaw had duplicated the map and had Gold Tooth and a henchmen follow it to a Amazonian temple to steal the artifact: 1 million studs worth in gold. Gold Tooth and the henchman found the temple and loaded the stolen gold on to the trailer connected to Gold Tooth's Attack Jeep. Agent Fuse had been following the map to the temple on his supersonic jet when he spotted the jeep. Fuse began following the jeep. Gold Tooth activated his hidden missile launcher underneath the hood of his vehicle while his henchman opened fire with his machine gun on the jet. Both failed to shoot the Agent down while Fuse fired one his own rockets at the jeep's trailer, blowing it up and dropping the gold. Agent Fuse quickly swooped in and recovered the gold. After that mission, Agent Trace went missing. Agent Chase followed the clues that led him off the shore of LEGOLAND during a rough storm. He discovered that Break Jaw had kidnapped Agent Trace and was going to feed her to his cyborg sharks armed with lasers. Chase detached his mini-sub from his speedboat and destroyed Break Jaw's tiny speedboat and rescued Trace. The two Agents returned to the speedboat and returned to LEGOLAND. By this time, Evil Ogel had returned, enraged that somebody else was trying to taking over the world. Dr. Inferno was forced to face both the Agents and Ogel's drones. With his return, Evil Ogel began his final plan that he was waiting to activate in 2015. He unleashed all of his creatures and drones to take over the world. Alpha Team returned to face Evil Ogel's newest threat, causing an inter-agency rivalry between the Agents and Alpha Team. A secret Inferno compound was discovered on a mountain in LEGOLAND. Chase disguised himself as a Inferno janitor and broke into the compound. While there, he discovered a laptop with Dr. Inferno's plans inside. Chase stole the laptop but was quickly discovered by Spy Clops, the spider-legged minion of Dr. Inferno. Chase jumped in his Agents Turbocar and broke through the gate guarding the facility, setting off the alarms. Spy Clops closely followed the Agent aboard his specially designed helicopter. An Inferno agent attempted to hijack the car, but was ejected by the Turbocar's passenger seat. Spy Clops lowered himself on to the Turbocar and attempted to take the laptop. However, he was standing on the hidden rockets and Chase activated them. Spy Clops was launched into the air and his helicopter was shot down by the Turbocar's hidden guns. Chase escaped from the mountain with Dr. Inferno's plans, including the location of the villain. The Agents arrived at Dr. Inferno's secret base with their Mobile Command Center and captured the scientists and locked him in the trailer's prison cell. While on their way back to the ADO Headquarters, the Agents were ambushed by Gold Tooth, flying his hoverjet, and Spy Clops. Gold Tooth distracted the Agents while Spy Clops destroyed the back of the cell and broke Dr. Inferno free. The three villain escaped on their hoverjet with the ADO in hot pursuit. Agent Fuse followed the hoverjet until his Agents mini-plane was shot down. Dr. Inferno then captured the Fuse and disappeared before the rest of the Agents could arrive. The ADO declared a situation red and returned to their headquarters The ADO had lost their leads in the search for Inferno until a Inferno boat had been spotted near Pirate Bay. Agents Chase and Charge were sent to the location with their Agents sub to recover sunken treasure before Break Jaw and Slime Face could take it. Chase suited up in a diver's suit and managed to recover the treasure chest from the octopus guardian. The Agents then escaped while the Inferno boat fired rockets at the sub. Chase and Charge made it to land with the treasure. Only a few days later, Inferno agents and Agent Fuse were spotted at a volcano on the eastern coast of LEGOLAND. Chase and Trace were sent into the volcano and discovered Dr. Inferno's Volcano Base. The base, guarded by Fire Arm and Claw-dette, was the host of Dr. Inferno's massive laser that he was going to fire upon the Earth with. Trace defeated Claw-dette and rescued Fuse from being lowered into the boiling lava. Chase, piloting his turbocopter, dropped a net on Inferno, distracting him enough so Chase could destroy his laser. The three agents escaped with Dr. Inferno's plans ruined. Evil Plan 2.0 - The Robot Chronicles Dr. Inferno resigned from taking over the world and built a secret base in LEGO City in 2009. Dr. Inferno became rich mysteriously and began hosting Tiny Turbo races in LEGO City. The ADO still didn't trust him and feared what he may do next, so the Agents Defense Organization upgraded their vehicles and and uniforms, including a new bulletproof vest to cut down casualties. The Agents also recruited two new agents, Swift and Swipe. Agent Swipe was given his first mission very soon. He was sent to the LEGO City Museum to stop Gold Tooth from stealing an ancient gold dinosaur statue. Swipe chased after Gold Tooth's motorcycle with his Agent Supertrike. Swipe destroyed the cycle, recovered the statue, and arrested Gold Tooth, once and for all. A day later, two new villains, Dollar Bill and Dyna-Mite, broke into LEGO City National Bank and stole a safe full of money. They boarded their air boat and tried to escape down a river. Agent Fuse, riding his own jetski, chased after the villains while they dumped bombs into the water and Dyna-Mite threw sticks of TNT at the Agents. Fuse, however, destroyed the air boat with his FLIK-3 missiles. Fuse recovered the safe and arrested the two robbers. They were quickly connected to Dr. Inferno by LEGO City Police Department. The LCPD and the ADO began a manhunt for Dr. Inferno to arrest him before his plans could get any farther. A week after the bank robbery, a helicopter with Inferno logos was spotted dropping slime bombs on LEGO City. Agent Chase chased after the culprit, Dr. D. Zaster, on his 4-wheeled truck. Chase shot the slime canisters on the helicopter, ruining Dr. Zaster's plans. Chase then shot the helicopter down and arrested Dr. D. Zaster. Only a few hours Dr. Zaster's arrest, Magma Commander, a robotic Dr. Inferno minion, unleashed his Magma Drones on LEGO City. The Agents unleashed their most powerful vehicle, the Agents Aerial Defense Copter, against Magma Commander's mountain fortress. While preparing to attack, the Agents received a distress call from the LCPD: Dr. Inferno has built a massive robot and had attacked LEGO City himself. Agent Trace, Agent Swipe, and Agent Fuse were leading the attack force to hold off Dr. Inferno while the Aerial Defense Copter attacked Magma Commander. The ADC opened fire on the mountain fortress, trying to knock out the satellite. Agent Swift piloted the helicopter while Agents Charge and Chase winched down from the helicopter and fought the Magma Drones. The Agents fought and defeated the drones while Swift fired FLIK missiles at the base. Finally, she destroyed the satellite controlling the drones. Unfortunately, Magma Commander escaped. Charge and Chase boarded the ADC and flew to the heart of LEGO City to help the rest of the Agents Defense Organization fighting Dr. Inferno. Chase left the helicopter for a small ATV with a winch cable. He joined Agent Trace, who was piloting a super-jet, for a direct assault against Dr. Inferno. Chase tied up the robot's legs, causing it to stumble while Trace blasted the robots claw and fire blaster, saving the civilians trying to escaped. Finally, the Aerial Defense Copter arrived and Charge and Swift were lowered down by the helicopter winch and they shot up the robot's workings. The robot collapsed in the streets, defeated. Dr. Inferno activated his escape cockpit and escaped LEGO City as the Agents were cheered for defeating Dr. Inferno once again. Dino Attack When the Mutant Dinos appeared on Earth, the LEGOLAND Government began planning what to do to defeat the new menace. The Alpha Team advocated the creation of a all-new team to face the Mutant Dino threat. The Agents, however, objected the creation of such a team, claiming that the ADO should get control of the LEGOLAND Military to defend the LEGO cities against the Mutant Dinos. The Alpha Team's plan won out in the LEGOLAND Government, creating the Dino Attack Team and angering the Agents Defense Organization. Despite the creation of the Dino Attack Team, the Agents still insisted they could handle the Dino Attack. The Agents began interfering with Dino Attack missions to prove their case, much to the annoyance of the Alpha Team and the Dino Attack Team. However, despite the rivalry, the Agents help the Alpha Team and the Dino Attack Team guard and protect the refuge facilities on Antarctica from any threat. The Agents often met the Dino Attack Team while in the cities and towns of LEGOLAND, despite that the Dino Attack Team is supposed to handle the Mutant Dinos. The Agents went as far as to infiltrate the Goo Caverns to collect the Green Goo to defeat the Mutant Dinos, despite the Dino Attack Team being sent to do the exact same mission. The inter-agency rivalry reached its peak when the Agents arrested several Dino Attack agents within the Goo Caverns. Furious at the Agents, the Alpha Team threatened the Agents and the LEGOLAND Government if the prisoners were not released. Not wanting to fight two wars, the Agents released the prisoners and apologized. Later in Antarctica, the Dino Attack Team, Agents, and Alpha Team teamed up to stop the cold-adapted Mutant Dinos. Following that instance of teaming up, relation between the Agents and Alpha Team improved and eventually agreed to set aside their differences to stop the Mutant Dinos. With that solved, the Agents began concentrating on capturing Dr. Rex, the mastermind behind the Dino Attack. The Agents Intelligent Division later discovered that Dr. Inferno has allied his forces with XERRD. The Agents have led relentless strikes against Dr. Inferno's bases, often with the help of Evil Ogel's drones who have been assigned to defeat Dr. Inferno. It is presumed the Agents later participated in the Final Battle between XERRD and the Dino Attack Team. Dr. Rex was defeated and life on the LEGO Planet began to return to normal. During or after the battle, Dr. Inferno was arrested and taken to LEGO Island's prison while the high security prison Brickatraz Alien Conquest With Dr. Inferno in jail and most of the Villains in hiding, the Agents investigating XERRD fortresses throughout the world to learn more about the organization. However, around March, Dr. Inferno escaped prison. The Agents began focusing on capturing Dr. Inferno again. In June, during the final race of the 2011 LEGO Racing Tournament, the Agents served as security guards to several high-ranking politicians watching the race, including President Knudstorp and the Infomaniac. After the race, the Alien Conquest Spacefleet began their invasion. Several Tripod Walkers attemtped to assassinate Knudstorp and others, but were successfully defeated by the Agents. However, two politicians were killed in the chaos. It was soon learned that the Villains, including Dr. Inferno, had allied with the Alien Conquest Spacefleet and launched war against the LEGO Planet. The Agents began preparing for the upcoming war while several Agents joined the Alien Defense Unit to stop the invasion from Planet X2 1/2. Sub-Divisions The Agents have many sub-divisions for different purposes. Aerial Defense Unit The Aerial Defense Unit of the Agents is a group of pilots, technicians, and gunners who are just like standard Agents, but they use air vehicles for combat and transportation than any other type of vehicle. Use of these air vehicles varies on the Agent's rank. The Aerial Defense Unit is also called the Agents Air Force, due to their massive fleet of jets. Agents Intelligence Division The AID's purpose is to make sure the ADO knows everything. They have numerous spies disguised as soldiers, Inferno Agents, Skeleton Drones, and there have even been reports of Agent spies within the ranks of the Alpha Team, much to the anger of the Alpha Team. The Agents Intelligence Division have worked to discover the greatest secrets of minifigkind and keep them hidden from villains and the general public. Vehicles Land-Based Vehicles Rookie Vehicles Rocket-Cycle ATV Quad Bike Agent Superbuggy Agent Supertrike Standard Vehicles Agent Turbocar 4WD Agent Supertruck Elite Vehicles Mobile Command Center Water-Based Vehicles Rookie Vehicles Agent Jetski v1.0 Agent Jetski v2.0 Agent Attack Boat Standard Vehicles Agent Speedboat Elite Vehicles Tactical Operations Sub Air-Based Vehicles Rookie Vehicles Agents Jetpack Agents Elite Mini-Plane Standard Vehicles Agents Supersonic Jet Turbocopter Elite Vehicles Aerial Defense Copter Notable Members Agent Chase Agent Charge Agent Fuse Agent Swipe Agent Swift Agent Trace Brikman McStudz (formally) Agent Grease Colonel Covert Captain Osprey Behind the Scenes The Agents Defense Organization is based off the protagonists of the LEGO theme '''Agents, '''sets released in 2008 and 2009. Many elements in the Agents theme are based off of Alpha Team, including a specially trained team, hi-tech vehicles, and facing an evil villain bent on taking over the world. Many modern LEGO fans fell nostalgic about Alpha Team and often trash the Agents, which is shown with an inter-agency rivalry between the Agents and the Alpha Team. The events the Agents were involved in during the Dino Attack are based off of the events that took place in the Dino Attack RPG on BZPower. Colonel Covert, Agent Grease, and Captain Osprey are all noncanon Agents created for the Dino Attack RPG and the Alpha Team: Ogel's Last Stand RPG. Category:Organizations Category:Agents Category:Dino Attack Allies